Mommy Batz and Daddy Batz
by DNWHDYD
Summary: Damian's daddies


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. As usual. **

**Idea Yuuri-nyan and I were talking about. I finally got around to writing this. I hope you like it! **

**Before reboot. Which they better have Dick and Damian moments in there or I'm going to shank someone! Bruce may be his father, but Dick's his daddy dammit! **

**Enjoy!**

Damian truly hated Jason at the moment. Not that he ever particularly_ liked_ him, but now Damian was absolutely seething.

He, along with Dick and his father were chasing a certain red hooded anti-hero, in the rain. Scratch that; petty rain couldn't possibly be that cold. It was all liquid ice, and arctic air. Why anyone other than Mr. Freeze would be out_ tonight_ was lost to him.

Red Hood laughed, sending chills down Damian's spine. Was there no one in Gotham that knew how to laugh _normally_?

"Todd, why must you insist in this ridiculous chase? Turn around and fight coward!"

This earned him another chuckle.

"What's wrong baby bird? Lost?" Damian whipped around to take a swing at the man behind him. Jason easily dodged, catching his arm and flipping him over.

He sighed, "I just can't spend any time with my baby brother without Daddy Bat and Mommy Bat stopping the rough housing."

Batman glared at him, landing on the roof; a second Batman following gracefully after. Robin hurried to his feet.

"Jason, you can't keep doing this."

Red Hood tilted his head innocently, "Keep doing what Bruce?"

Dick answered instead, "Does the name Dean McCarter ring a bell? New gang leader? Bullet to the head?"

Jason was millimeters from Dick's face before Damian could blink.

"What are you going to do, Mommy Bat? Ground me?"

"Stop calling me that," Dick growled.

A chuckle.

"What? You care for the kids and Bruce brings the home the bacon….well technically that's Alfie…"

Damian charged at Jason, "Enough Todd!"

Jason pulled out a knife, only to have it knocked out of his hand, and find himself pinned to the ground. Meanwhile, Dick was restraining Damian a couple yards away.

Jason twisted his head to look up at the mass of black and gray on top of him.

"Well, this is awkward."

Jason grunted as he felt more pressure on his ribcage, threatening to crack it.

"About McCarter."

Jason shrugged, "Yeah, I took him down. He was dealing to kids, not to mention he smelled like the kitchen that time you tried to cook lasagna. He _had_ to go."

Jason shifted his arm a bit and…zap! Batman pulled mentally cursing Jason for carrying a tazer.

"See'ya!" he called jumping over the roof. By the time they looked over the edge he was gone.

"I never should have taught him that," Bruce muttered.

"Ya think?" Dick pulled Damian under his cape in attempt to shield him from the downpour, turning to Bruce, "We might as well go back to the cave. Hood's not going to show up again until he wants to."

Bruce grunted in agreement, pressing a button to call the batmobile.

As soon as it pulled up, they hopped inside, thoughts of Alfred's hot coco in their heads. Or if you're Bruce, thoughts of the files to look through on the batcomputer.

Dick held Damian close, running soothing fingers through his hair, despite Damian's protests of the "unnecessary gesture". Poor kid was soaked to the bone.

They soon arrived at the cave, a tray of hot coco awaiting them, as promised. Alfred fussed about, telling the "young masters" not to prance around in wet things. He set down piles of dry clothes for each of the, then excused himself to go to bed.

"If you need anything-"

Dick smiled, "We know, Alfred. Don't worry, we can get dressed all by ourselves."

He thought he heard a soft mutter of, "I'm not so sure," as Alfred ascended the stairs.

Chuckling to himself, he began to peel off various layers of drenched clothes. The three of them sleepily changed, opting to get their showers in the morning.

Damian yawned, bringing Dick's attention to him.  
>"Go ahead and go to bed. Me and Bruce will wrap this up."<p>

The younger boy shook his head, "Father may need me to help w-"

Bruce grunted, not turning an inch from the lit up screen in front of him.

"Damian, do as Dick says."

Damian glared, glared but was too tired to argue the point too much. Dick gave him a quick hug, ruffling his hair, "Goodnight Damian."

"Night Mom."

Dick and Bruce snapped their eyes to the youngest. Damian's mind, hazy with sleep, soon caught up.

"I mean Grayson!" He fought back a blush, hurrying up the stairs.

Dick and Bruce found themselves alone in the batcave, the only sound the hum of the computer monitor.

"Did he just call me…?"

"Yes."

Another silence.

"Does that mean he thinks we're married or something?"

Bruce shook his head, "No, he just…" he looked at Dick, "Well this wouldn't have happened if he hadn't seen us sleeping together."

"Okay, so we fell asleep watching a boring soap opera, and porn was on that channel when Damian walked in! It could have happened to anyone!"

Bruce looked at him pointedly.

"Well…it could have happened to anyone in _this_ family."

Bruce nodded.

It got quite again.

"Why do I have to be the woman in the relationship?"

**Sorry, would have finished sooner but my computer's on crack. XP**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or have accidental called a guy "mom" before.**

**PEACE!**


End file.
